The present invention relates to racket frames and relates more particularly to a racket frame having catgut mounting tabs disposed around an endless inner wall thereof for inserting a catgut in setting up a striking surface within the oval frame.
The racket handle of a racket for tennis is generally comprised of an oval frame attached to a handle through a throat to hold a network of catgut for striking a tennis ball. FIG. 1 illustrates a catgut mounting structure for a racket according to the prior art. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, the oval frame (1) of the racket has a plurality of equally spaced through holes (13) through the inner wall (11) and the outer wall (12) thereof. An elongated binding strip (15) is mounted around the outer wall (12) of the oval frame (1), having a plurality of hollow pins (16) respectively fitted into the through holes (13) for inserting a catgut (14). Because through holes (13) should be made on the oval frame (1) for inserting the hollow pins (16) of the binding strip (15), the structural strength of the oval frame (1) will be weakened. Further, because the hollow pins (16) protrude beyond the inner wall (11) of the oval frame (1), they may be damaged by the catgut (14) or the catgut (14) may be damaged by the end of either hollow pin (16) while striking against the ball (see FIG. 3).